This invention relates to apparatus which are used for removing grain from storage or drying bins. More particularly, this invention relates to vertical truck conveyors. These conveyors commonly are attached to the side of a grain bin, the base member and drive motor of the conveyor connecting with the underfloor auger to affix the bottom end of the vertical conveyor to the bin and the conveyor brace extending between the bin and the vertical auger to affix the top end of the vertical conveyor to the bin. The vertical truck conveyors are normally fourteen to sixteen feet (427 to 487 cm) in height. A down spout is located at the upper end of the vertical conveyor, and grain is discharged therefrom after having traveled outwardly through the underfloor auger and upwardly through the length of the vertical conveyor. The vertical conveyor has sufficient height such that wagons or trucks may be loaded with grain.
Problems arise when the particular operation being performed requires handling of grain at a level close to the ground. Grinding grain or transferring grain to another conveyor for storage in another bin are examples of such operations. The large grain drop from the down spout of the vertical truck conveyor to the ground makes the performance of these operations very difficult.
In particular, when grain is to be ground, a grinder-mixer apparatus is used. The grinder-mixer employs a hammermill to grind the grain. The ground-up grain is then passed into the mixer portion of the apparatus. The grain enters the hammermill through an aperture normally eighteen inches (46 cm) square. The height of the down spout of the vertical conveyor makes it necessary to confine the grain until it enters the grinder-mixer apparatus, which apparatus is normally about 4 feet (122 cm) in height. Several methods of confining the grain are presently available: attaching a flexible metal tubing or plastic drain tile between the down spout and the hammermill, attaching a solid metal tube over the down spout and maneuvering the grinder-mixer such that the aperture thereof is aligned under the end of the tube, unloading the grain into a wagon and grinding the grain out of the wagon, and loading the wagon and transporting the grain to a different facility. The first of the foregoing methods is inadequate since the tubing must be wrestled with while used and, additionally, must be removed if other operations are to be performed such as loading a wagon or truck. The second of the foregoing methods is inadequate because a long pipe, normally eight to ten feet (244 to 305 cm) in length must be wrestled with, and additional support structures must be used to keep the pipe out of the hammermill. The last two of the foregoing methods are inadequate because additional equipment must be used and additional grain transfers are required.